<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invitation by vsilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205808">Invitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver'>vsilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Heatwave/Chase, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, human/alien - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you meet someone you like take my advice, and let them know." </p><p>Just two nervous wrecks who are too shy to say they are in love. Rating and tags will update with the epilogue chapter, smut inbound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Burns/Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/knnw_a/gifts">knnw_a</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>'When you meet someone you like take my advice, and let them know.'</em> </p>
<p>Chase continued to flip through the radio stations as Chief Burns napped on the reclined driver's seat, snug under his coat and warmth from the heater softly whistling. The music was partly to cover up the silence and partly because, well, Chase was a mech with a crush. He had to do something to distract himself from the human he couldn't stop staring at through his screen monitor.</p>
<p>The sheepish mech wasn't an expert on relationships, much less communicating his feelings in that way. In the past, Chase relied heavily on the other party to make the first move or pick up on his cues. It's how in his last real relationship with Heatwave functioned and overall Chase had been satisfied. But just like previous bots, they didn't work out and Chase partly blamed his own lack of execution. </p>
<p>Affairs of the spark were about making himself vulnerable and trusting someone to reciprocate his feelings. Chase wasn’t ready for that. If he wanted to hold servos, he'd hope the other mech noticed his servo inching closely. If he desired an anniversary to be celebrated he hoped the other remembered. If he wished to be held, he desperately hoped to just be noticed. Chase knew he lacked courage but didn't do much to improve.</p>
<p>And here on Earth his setbacks followed him, even after developing mindfulness and honesty with his new human teammates and his old friends. </p>
<p>
  <em>'It was the same old story, too shy. I'm not the kind of ordinary gal that flashes a smile because he says hi.'</em>
</p>
<p>Charlie Burns was easily the most fascinating soul Chase has ever met. It almost felt like he was being spoiled by his patience and kindness. The Rescue Bot relished in it, growing so accustomed to the barrage of praise and affectionate pats on his car hood for a job well done. Even when Chase explained to Charlie that this kind of affection was uncommon among two coworkers Charlie always corrected him; they were more than just that. Every. Single. Time. It got to the point Chase would purposely call their relationship the wrong thing  just to hear his human partner correct the label between them.</p>
<p>Just thinking about it made Chase want to duck and hide somewhere, as if he could run away from his infectious thoughts that cycled through his processor, consuming his emotional being. Charlie was too kind. He asked Chase for permission for everything, from was it okay to turn on the air conditioning or did he slam the door a little too hard. No one’s been so delicate with Chase like that, not even in his dating life. </p>
<p>The blue mech had it the easiest among his Rescue Team. He lucked out with the best human on the planet. The more kindness Charlie showed for a Cybertronian like himself the more Chase grew accustomed and selfish. </p>
<p>Habits, mannerisms, his favorite cake; these were now vital information that Chase needed to know about Charlie. He got excited with every new detail he learned about his partner. The mech was so blinded by his indulgence of information that he hadn't realized Charlie asked him a lot of personal questions too. Curiosity was reciprocated. </p>
<p>What was being a ship pilot like? What kind of knowledge about Earth intrigued Chase the most? Why did he idolize the fictional Inspector Gadget and Sherlock Holmes? It wasn't like the older man could ask these same things to pop culture/info dumping Blades or the rest of the team. These were only questions Chase could answer. </p>
<p>Chase felt so flattered and dare he entertain the idea of being favorited! It excited him, and he couldn't feel guilty about that. And Charlie Burns remembered these details about Chase, even humoring him by picking up cooking supplies, or the latest DVD of his favorite detective series with all the bonus footage. His partner never expected anything in return, just the delight on Chase's chrome faceplate was always plenty. It was more than enough.</p>
<p>The mech could feel his spark twist in knots as he wished he knew how to tell Charlie what he felt. </p>
<p>Like any feeling creature Chase feared rejection. He didn't know what he'd do if he scared Charlie off with his overthinking. The police bot tried to keep a respectful distance from Charlie, emotionally. But when Chase had to pretend Charlie leaving the firehouse for a few days didn't bother him or ignore his loneliness when Charlie's brother Woodrow came to fill in his spot. The mech spent an embarrassing amount of those visits sulking, nit picking at everything that was done differently because of Chief Burns’ absence. </p>
<p>It just wasn't the same. What they had couldn't be recreated! The blue mech even tried to hide from his growing infatuation with the man, going as far as to try and explore his former relationship with Heatwave again. But even when Chase tried to rekindle that, all he just thought about was how he wished he could hold the Chief's hand or how warm a human body would be against his cold armor.</p>
<p>
  <em>'But I'm falling for you, falling for you and I know I shouldn't but I just can't stop myself. Can't hold on any longer.'</em>
</p>
<p>Boulder was a perceptive mech. His attention to detail in his math and machinery extended to picking up on things the others might not so easily. It was him that bluntly told Chase he should speak up and just tell Chief Burns he wanted a relationship with him.</p>
<p>Chase loved a difficult life though, and still kept resisting.</p>
<p>The other Rescue Bots weren’t having trouble just being friends with the man so he shouldn’t either!</p>
<p>As a mech with tunnel vision, Chase tried to take a step back from romanticizing every little thing Chief Burns did and focus on hobbies. Chase was bad at singing no matter how much he practiced. He was a miserable cook even with the tutorial videos. He was a terrible comedian even with the aid of his precious self-help books. Cody and Heatwave and the rest tried to help him but he was still not perfect. He wasn't good at much except spitting back facts, that is until Charlie swept him off his pedes with his advice.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be good at something. Just having fun is enough." </p>
<p>The words knocked him out of his funk. He currently did all those aforementioned hobbies less about being perfect and more just because it was fun.</p>
<p>With every rescue Chase enjoyed working with the human more and never wanted to leave his side. Even injured, the thought of not being there for him bothered Chase. But he wasn't human.</p>
<p>Chase sometimes forgot he was a twenty foot tall Cybertronian alien, and his fits of jealousy would paralyze him in place. A human and Cybertronian was uncharted territory, and Chase had no clue how to navigate his life as the months passed.</p>
<p>Chief Burns was an honest soul, and other humans would have to be fools not to be charmed by the man. Whenever someone flashed that amorous, mushy look at Chief, or their hand rested a few seconds too long on his shoulder Chase would just sadly look down at his own large servos or check his neutral face and remember he could never give the man what he was accustomed to. Chase wasn't human. They weren’t compatible.</p>
<p>It made him miserable. Then bitter. His bitterness reared its ugly head in the form of jealousy. Chase wished he could give those lingering touches or make a mushy face. The mech even resented an old and rusting Earth vehicle because of how hurt he got being replaced. </p>
<p>Films said yes. Dani said anything's possible. Blades said hell yeah.</p>
<p>Could a human love an alien robot? Whenever Chase sunk in a hole of doubt only the human’s affection pulled him back out. Charlie never seemed to mind his bulky size or cold frame. </p>
<p>He always showed curiosity, asking if patting Chase's steering wheel could be felt, or if patting his hood was alright. The man even stood close and proudly besides Chase during team meetings or town halls. Charlie Burns told him often he didn't mind answering his pointless questions or Chase’s desire to spend time together; it was just Chase's insecurities that bit at him whenever he felt lonely. </p>
<p>He was raised by a stern mech that was away most of the time, as a sparkling left to his own devices and upgraded at such a young age. He had learned quickly but emotionally Chase still had a lot to work on in that department. He was accustomed to his facts and a deadpanned caregiver, not accustomed to receiving large doses of affection. It rendered him a bit awkward as an adult.</p>
<p>Charlie gave him gifts, cared about his well being and his interests, he even defended him plenty of times during conflict. He was coddled, but Chase loved it.</p>
<p>Friendship was too weak a word to describe his feelings. Partnership sounded so formal and object. Chase wanted something a bit more enticing, passionate and exclusive that only they could both share in.</p>
<p>To call Chief his significant other, that was Chase's greatest desire. </p>
<p>It was selfish, powerful, and it excited his spark whenever his secret wish crossed his processor. He began to daydream scenarios when he was reading or supposed to be recharging. Even with their different sizes and biology there was plenty they could still do. Chase would try anything once.</p>
<p>Heatwave was the last of the bots to acknowledge Chase's crush on Chief Burns. Even if they weren't together anymore, traces of what they had before still lingered. Sometimes their stares lingered a little too long, or the firetruck stood a little too closely to Chase. To some extent Heatwave was a little difficult with integrating into human life because he didn't want anyone to get too comfortable, they weren’t there to do as they pleased this was a mission not an open invitation to fraternizing. </p>
<p>There was a lot of things Cybertronians can withstand, but loss is not one of them. Because they live such long lives, emotions lasted longer. A bad day for a human can easily be felt a decade in comparison to a mech. </p>
<p>Chase's mind sometimes dared to entertain life after Chief Burns is really gone...those days were the worst. </p>
<p>He would go find Charlie, bombard him with questions just because he could. Hearing his voice brushed back those fears and the agony of Charlie never knowing how much he meant to Chase. Sometimes a confession was at the tip of his tongue. It seemed so easy to just blurt out ‘I love you! Please say you do too!’ But his fears of rejection pulled him back to the normalcy they’d built. It was okay, but Chase wanted more. He was selfish, but he needed more than just his fantasies as company.</p>
<p>Chase knew he was getting ridiculous when he even started feeling jealous of camping trips the older man took with his youngest son. It wasn’t fair, he wished he could be human...</p>
<p>But Chief Burns would always be back, with either a souvenir or story to make up for it. Charlie wasn't clueless, even he can tell when Chase hovered close for too long or his engine rumbled at compliments he received. He was human, not out of touch.</p>
<p>He knew Chase was stumbling and nervous and too afraid to tell Charlie he wished to be together indefinitely. Hours on patrol wasn’t enough. Family functions weren’t enough. Rescues and high stakes weren’t enough. </p>
<p>Charlie would never admit this to anyone, but at some point Doc Green implanted the idea of reading alien fiction to get the Rescue Bots to debunk a lot of the things humans believed aliens were like. The man only ever asked Chase though, too embarrassed to ask the others. </p>
<p>Out of curiosity he picked up a romance novel. Authors were a wild breed.</p>
<p>Sometimes he’d spot Chase reading and Charlie couldn’t help but wonder what the mech thought of human romance. Was it weird? Were humans too warm or off putting to him?</p>
<p>Would Chase ever date a human?</p>
<p>Charlie wasn’t too old to be curious about alien biology. Films featuring unconventional romances between a monster and human suddenly seemed interesting. He would watch them just before turning in for the night, even dreaming about it in his sleep. Chase would often be there, on the other side to whisk him away on some ship he didn’t recognize. He’d wake up, missing it even though Chase was still here on Earth with him. </p>
<p>At some point the blue mech was becoming shy, cautious if he stared at Charlie too much or if he took up a lot of his free time even from his kids. Charlie noticed but he didn’t want to tease Chase on it too much. Blades and Danie did that enough already, provoking Chase to really tell them why he insisted on spending so much time with the Chief.</p>
<p>As an alien whose traveled galaxies why would a smart and loyal mech like Chase ever be interested in an old human like himself? </p>
<p>The radio fell flat, soft static crackling through Chase’s speakers.</p>
<p>Chief Burns stirred in his sleep, turning on his side as the seatbelt unclicked. Even in his sleep he couldn't get away from his denial that someone like Chase could be head over heels with him. </p>
<p>He's just human, there wasn't anything exciting to have Chase be writing him letters or poems! The mech tried to hide his affection for the human behind rhymes and outdated vocabulary. Charlie kept all those love notes (if they were honest about themselves) in a binder, easy to reach from his bookcase and besides his small collection of alien erotica. Every little gift Chase gave him, Charlie hoped he could give him something just as sentimental.</p>
<p>Charlie had never been given a poem and feeling jealous of someone else waxing the police bot as certainly new territory as the months passed. Chase had a lot of little habits that Charlie was a little proud to have picked up on. One included the purring engine when the mech was being cleaned or pampered. He also discovered Cybertronians had areas in their armor that were sensitive thanks to him helping the mech wash up. Even Heatwave and the other bots thought it was weird that Chase requested assistance to get himself cleaned by Chief Burns and only him. And boy did Chase love being waxed and complemented through it. Chase's face was split in a way where his mouth looked like little fangs so his smiles were always a little lopsided and cute. There were just a lot of small things the man began to appreciate on the mech’s frame that hadn’t occurred to him before. </p>
<p>Chase loved order and rules, so Charlie even wrote on his desk calendar whenever Chase mentioned an event or book. It usually meant the mech wanted to go attend a fair or was about to hyperfixate on a new series. The mech wanted others to pick up on his hints, as if everyone but him were mind readers, and was always surprised when the human actually picked up on it. Charlie thought it was funny whenever Chase even put together an outfit, whether he was a baker, welder, magician or gardener.</p>
<p>Charlie knew Chase always wanted to hear his opinion on everything. The mech once confessed that Charlie could be talking about rocks, and he'd still find that the most interesting thing on earth.</p>
<p>"It's because it's you. Of course I find it fascinating."</p>
<p>The mech said this once with a straight face, it caught Charlie off guard. Chase always dropped these flattering comments. It seemed too much. There's nothing more he seemed to treasure than the older man's company. Chase gave him too much. </p>
<p>Even knowing these details, Charlie was still afraid to bring the changes between them up. What if this was just how Cybertronians forged friendships? Maybe he's getting a little ahead of himself?</p>
<p>Chief Burns eyes slightly opened, hearing Chase fiddle with the radio again. It was about time their patrol would start. Charlie made a grunting noise as he sat up in his seat, stretching his arms.</p>
<p>"Was the nap fine?" Asked Chase as he stopped scanning the radio, turning it to some news radio station. It was mostly static. </p>
<p>"I'd have liked an extra hour, but Dani and Blades would throw a fit. Wishful thinking." He threw on his thick jacket and looked for the heat packs he left on the dashboard.</p>
<p>"They shouldn't mind. You work so hard," Chase said as he started his engine and turned his beam lights on, flashing into the dark woods ahead of the parking lot.</p>
<p>"We both do," corrected Charlie as he buttoned himself up. Without needing prompting, Chase threw his belt over Charlie, securing the human to his seat as Chase adjusted it for him."Come to think of it, do you take naps?"</p>
<p>"There's so much I rather be doing than nap."</p>
<p>Chase ceased control, relinquishing himself over to Charlie. The older man backed up a bit before driving forward in the small rest area where they had just stopped just a little outside of town.</p>
<p>Now. There had been a specific reason why Charlie and Chase were tackling their unearthed feelings currently.</p>
<p>The town was holding a big New Year's party downtown and Chief Burns had been invited as one of the honorary guests. He got to invite as a plus one. Usually, he'd celebrate at home with the family and bots but they all encouraged him to go, they'd see him there anyway. But as for the matter of a plus one…</p>
<p>Charlie didn't find his heat packets on Chase's dashboard, instead it was the invitation in question. Charlie made a small gap before dropping the letter like it had burned him.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Chase asked as he watched the nervous human from his screen monitor.</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing."</p>
<p>"Okay." There was clearly a disappointed sigh from Chase.</p>
<p>A few tense seconds pass, Charlie's face and chest warmed up in guilt as he glanced to see Chase's obvious disappointment. Then the words tumble out of Charlie's mouth.</p>
<p>"Would you be my plus one Chase?" It was hurried, but Charlie kept his gaze set on the road, not daring to look at Chase. He held his breath.</p>
<p>The silence was excruciating. Charlie couldn’t hear the radio on account of his heart pounding at his ears. Asking someone out was just as nerve wracking as it was twenty years ago.</p>
<p>"Really?" Chase's voice was soft with hope. "But Chief, you do recall it is a New Years party. Your family has expressed plans with friends or dates. It would be only the two of us all evening. Don’t you want to take a date?"</p>
<p>"I know that." Charlie's grip on the steering while tightened. He cleared his throat to get the nervous laugh out. "That’s why I’m asking you."</p>
<p>"Oh," smiled Chase. They quickly made eye contact before looking away. </p>
<p>Chase pushed out his question too. "As friends?"</p>
<p>"No." Quickly cut in Charlie. "That is...unless you don’t want to?” The older man began to ramble. “You might be bored of human traditions by now. Our calendar isn't as long as yours, we don't get too big a variety of holidays-"</p>
<p>"May we also attend under the pretense of traditional custom? Like your traditional human date?”</p>
<p>Charlie felt like he was sweating. A date, Chase want to go as a date!</p>
<p>"Wait, is this for observation?" The man tensed as he asked. </p>
<p>"I want to go with you, Charlie. On a real date." Chase felt like he was going to combust as he looked around the vehicle at anything other than Charlie. The man took his cue, risking a look at Chase.</p>
<p>"Chase...would you go on a date with me-"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"-to the New Year's party?"</p>
<p>Chase made a noise, embarrassed of his excitement cutting off Charlie. They both laughed at the mec’s eagerness. "Don't won't worry I am nervous too."</p>
<p>"Is that good?" Curiously asked the blue mech.</p>
<p>Charlie bit his lip. "Yes. It's anticipation." Those romance novels he’d been reading played at the edges of his mind.</p>
<p>"Oh dear. Well, what do you recommend to get rid of this anticipation?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should probably go on a date beforehand. Wine and dine. Y’know, for practice." It was a joke, Chase could tell with how much Charlie was trying not to shy away while suggesting it. "A couple to be extra sure. More experience the better. You can even dress up," Charlie offered.</p>
<p>"We could match," Chase excitedly added.</p>
<p>"Brilliant. This year the fireworks are coming from a different sponsor than usual. They are promised to be the brightest yet."</p>
<p>"We can watch from a rooftop for the view.” And privacy, thought Chase.</p>
<p>Chase was too excited about the idea of a date to think about why Chief Burns would ask him on a date. They'd wear matching colors and everyone would see them. They'd sneak off on top of a building. Charlie maybe gets cold and stand nearby for warmth. Maybe he leans over to the human. They share a look. "Will be more than honest with me? Did you ask me because he felt obligated to just for the occasion."</p>
<p>"Well, what does a date imply for you?” The man asked.</p>
<p>"I understand a date is between two subjects with mutual interest and intentions of becoming closer emotionally or otherwise. They share in each other's private company exclusively." Chase put heavy implication in the word exclusively.</p>
<p>"Dani was right, you do get jealous easy."</p>
<p>Chase made a strangled static noise, any attempt at denying it died in his vocalizer. </p>
<p>"Chase it's okay!" He tried to comfort Chase behind a soft smirk. "I've kind of suspected it for a while that-"</p>
<p>"Don't say it, sir. I can't bear to hear it aloud. I am so embarrassed." </p>
<p>"Well, I did picture something where I'm dressed a bit better than just a bundle of long sleeves. Maybe sunny weather and a fountain."</p>
<p>"With all due respect Chief Burns, you've lost me."</p>
<p>"I pictured us confessing on a sunny day. Maybe on a long trip."</p>
<p>Suddenly the wheel Charlie held stiffened. Chase took control, turning them to the nearest offroad and his breaks screeched as he stopped. The emergency lights were blinking.</p>
<p>"Chief Burns...are you trying to say…"</p>
<p>The man combed a hand through his silver hair, a bit bashful now that Chase was just staring expectedly at him. He felt his cheeks redden. </p>
<p>"I like you Chase."</p>
<p>"I like you too, Charlie!"</p>
<p>They sat there, feelings up in the air. Now what?</p>
<p>Chase felt his face burn, the reality of what just happened not settling in yet. Months of living in a daze crashing down, revealing the reality that the human reciprocate his feelings.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Chase whispered in a weak accusation. </p>
<p>“I was afraid of rocking the boat. If it made things uncomfortable between us… I don’t know how weird it is for a Cybertronian to entertain the idea of a relationship.”</p>
<p>Suddenly every flustered exchange or gift cropped up Chase's processor, reminding him that the human he's been fixated on had been accepting his feelings all along.  He’d known behind every poem or compliment was done out of more than just appreciation. Chase couldn't help but transform into root mode. Something in his spark yelled at him to look at Chief Burns with his real optics, hold him with his actual servos.  As soon as he was in root mode he popped open his window, pulling Charlie out and setting him on the ground as he knelt down but keeping a servo on the man’s back wanting to feel as close as his spark felt at that moment.</p>
<p>"You aren't worried I'm an alien that has feelings for you?" Chase covered his mouth partway of that sentence, suddenly hyper aware of just how big and bulky he was. He was cold, metallic and too different from a warm human body. “I could never love you like a human.” Charlie could hear the mech about to cry. The servo comfortably around his waist closed around him posessively.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to. Just like an ordinary human like me isn’t a mech."</p>
<p>"You don’t need to either!"</p>
<p>"I can't understand what you see in an old guy like me," Chase closed his servo around the Chief, faceplate bowed down. </p>
<p>"This is as close as I can get to you." Tears welled up in Chase's optics. "I wish I could do more. But I'm just a Cybertronian. We can't entertain this. Us."</p>
<p>“You’re very afraid. I can hear it in your voice." Charlie put a hand on the mech’s face as Chase sobbed quietly.</p>
<p>"Because I love you, and if you give an ounce of that back I don't think I can stop."</p>
<p>"Chase, I'd be sad if I had never brought it up to you! I-” The mech silenced him with the noise of his engine, bumping his face gently at the Chief’s upper body. Charlie felt the vibration, the warmth behind the mech’s face as Chase was introduced to the human’s scent on his jacket and hair. </p>
<p>“Do you want to try?”</p>
<p>Chase nodded, still kneeling and feeling the man in his servo. Charlie felt like he was some kitten, and Chase an excited set of optics wanting nothing but to feel him and rub his faceplate all over himself. The blue mech wasn’t monstrously big, just about three or four times the size of a human. Charlie felt himself being picked up, Chase taking full advantage of his new privileges and just feeling the human in his servo. He rumbled constantly as his fingers lightly grabbed one of the man’s arms.</p>
<p>“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” The mech asked breathlessly, his processor and optics clouded with the euphoria of being able to relish in the human’s existence.</p>
<p>“N-not entirely,” Chief Burns said as he tried covering up his fast. “We should get back on the road before we get too carried away.” Those damn alien smut stories tugged at the edges of his mind. He was too embarrassed to bring that kind of thing up so soon.</p>
<p>“Okay. Sorry, it’s just, okay,” Chase put him down reluctantly before switching back into vehicle mode. He swung his door open excitedly, wanting to get their patrol done with and get back to this as soon as possible. “It’s fine if we continue this later, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course. We’ll have plenty of time later tonight.” Charlie flashed the monitor with Chase a smile as he got in and they continued their drive back to town. The next few years proved to be the most odd, wild and thrilling in any human’s life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing human/robot smut so apologies beforehand ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ability to interface with a human was improbable, at least in Chase's opinion so the mech hadn't dwelled more on the subject. That was until the blue mech started reading the romance novels. And boy did he read plenty of them.</p><p>It had only been a couple weeks since he and Charlie were together that Chase became acquainted with this new hobby. It began with a list of recommended romance series, one being a collection of supernatural short stories. He had no idea how much humans actually wanted to be lavished by beasts, creatures and aliens in the bedroom. Because of his curiosity the police bot was unable to pull away from the heavy scenes, so intimate and private the mech felt flustered thinking about having a life like that. </p><p>His helm was practically pressed against his datapad when he read these in his private room instead of recharging. He let his processor wander with fantasies that he could have never thought of on his own and wondered if Charlie ever felt that kind of yearning for him. </p><p>Chase was going to ask him.</p><p>Before Chase could, he had to do some research on human intimacy. He had tried investigating through his data pad, but everything was blocked, flashing as spam or pesky chat rooms. Novels were the next best thing but because the mech was still unsure about humans and their biology he was generally confused about what was too much or too tame. </p><p>Interface was a good way to get closer to another mech, and in this case Chase wanted to be ready and have figured out a way to overcome their interfacing differences if the human was actually as curious as Chase was. </p><p>The more time he spent reading his novels the more he neglected his own personal needs.</p><p>As a Cybertronian racer model, he was accustomed to burning a lot of energy out through driving. On Earth he used the practice track behind the firehouse. Ever since he and Charlie began dating in secret Chase had neglected these drives to relieve charge. It was nothing more than pent up energy but it caused him to be easily distracted, hypersensitive and impatient. Chase's frame tried to pull him away from his courtship research, going as far as to give tiny shocks to the other mechs that would touch Chase. </p><p>It was especially worse when it was Heatwave. </p><p>It was like betrayal by Chase's own frame, and as the weeks passed he began to avoid Heatwave during down time. When he and the red mech were still together their interfacing would alleviate the charge whenever it had built up in Chase. The police bot's frame knew Heatwave could answer its distress, but Chase was not all that interested in sharing a berth with the mech. He wanted the human! To make matters embarrassingly worse, Heatwave knew why Chase kept shocking everyone but wanted to avoid an awkward conversation. Blades and Boulder knew something weird was going on. It was mortifying.</p><p>Unbeknown to Chase, he wasn't the only one doing some reading up.</p><p>Charlie read while they were on their little dates, which sometimes meant just being together in comfortable silence while parked in some secret corner outside of town. Chase wondered why the human turned a lot in his seat when he read, always readjusting his position or indecisive how to cross his legs. Chase brought it up once, and Charlie seemed mortified as if caught red handed and tried to play it off.</p><p>Through his own wifi port, Chase was able to access recent history on his partner's datapad. His curiosity was too great, needing to know what it was that made the human so red faced and flustered. </p><p>It was the same type of erotica stories Chase read! </p><p>It made him a little happy, but he kept quiet about the secret he'd learned.</p><p>More days passed after that, and one night Chase's frame started reacting to Charlie in a new way. What made this night special was while he had begun to insert Charlie for one of the characters in the book to test a hypothesis. The novel suddenly became interesting, and the further he progressed into the story of a human being mated by an alien a sudden pang of yearning hit him. </p><p>He hadn't realized in the darkness of his room he had been stimulating himself. The mech could feel his interface equipment behind his modesty panel warning up, spike uncomfortable in the trapped space needing to be touched. Chase's free servo that wasn't holding the datapad traveled down between his legs delighted with this unexpected outcome. He massaged his anxious legs as they were knot together, trying to keep his panel from opening. The feeling of being touch starved crept up his spine. Wouldn’t it be fantastic if the human were here to rut against?</p><p>His yellow optics shined at the indulgent thought. Chase dug through his blankets he was lying on top of, pulling out a jacket of Chief Burns he'd been meaning to give back for weeks. He could smell the scent of his human on it. Chase dropped his tablet, instead digging his face into the man's scent. What was usually a comfort was now driving him crazy.</p><p>His frame grew hotter as passages of the erotica book teased the mech’s mind. Chase moaned into the clothing as his legs anxiously twisted. His processor was splitting between old interfacing memories with Heatwave and ones where he wished with Chief Burns instead.</p><p>The mech was flat on his back, face blindfolded by the jacket as he opened his legs up. The pressure was unbearable and he gave in with a loud ‘snap’. His spike sprung from behind its panel, the room and cool temperature making Chase sigh in relief. His free servo wandered there, thumb stroking the ribbed underside and lines decorating his equipment. With a needy whimper Chase began to stroke himself as he stuffed his voice down with his human's jacket. </p><p>Charlie was his human. His his his. The possessive chant in Chase's processor made him squirm on the berth, he could already feel transfluid dripping at the tip of his spike. He wished his human was here, patting him, praising him, coddling Chase and ordering him what he should do next.</p><p>Frustrated, Chase moved on all fours as he bowed his face down into the mess of blankets and the jacket. He stopped touching himself, letting his spike bob in the air freely. The blue mech's servos clawed in frustration at the material as he heard his fans click on. His imagination wasn't the best so Chase resorted to go back to reading while he self serviced. He set the datapad below him, reading it as he gripped on his spike.</p><p>He could feel lubricant from his valve run down the base of his spike. The mech grunted in frustration as he dipped two servos in himself. Chase let out a strangled, needy moan. It had been too long since he'd paid any attention to himself. </p><p>But all good things had to come to an end.</p><p>A message from Heatwave came in, and Chase's mood was killed. The mech weakly cried as he pulled his servo away, still dripping with lubricant. He sat back, erect spike carefully cradled by a servo as Chase filed the message away. He was upset, Chase’s fantasy of claiming Charlie bursted by his old flame. He didn’t want to overlap the two of them together, at least not for now.</p><p>He was so close. The mech lied on his side, lazily rubbing at his spike. There had to be something he could do. Worst case scenario would be calling Charlie, but that ran high risk of major shame and killing his rekindled libido.</p><p>The human's reading history!</p><p>Chase bit his lip, unsure of it was okay for him to just read the Chief's online books. Besides the titles, he’d never actually tried to go through the ebooks.</p><p>His spike began to ache with the delay, he couldn't simply put it away now. Chase cursed himself, and silently asked for Charlie's forgiveness as he read from the last part the human had left off in whatever he had been reading earlier that night. The mech felt his spike throb at the thought. </p><p>His processor came through and conjured up an image of a disheveled Charlie, pinned under Chase's servo as the mech whispered lewd things he'd learned through his research. Charlie had no choice but to hear him and how much Chase loved him.</p><p>Chase wanted to give the human an experimentive bite, tearing some of that shirt off and feeling Charlie's warm arms on his sensitive face. Chase imagined pining the human's body down with his servo and marking him with experementive bites. The blue mech thought about undoing more off of the human's clothes, and finally seeing his own interface equipment and seeing the flustered face of the man. </p><p>Chase sobbed into his arm as he finally overloaded, shaking on all fours. He grinded his poor spike against his berth riding it out as he whispered his human’s name over and over to himself.</p><p>He desperately reached for the human's jacket, inhaling its comforting scent as he continued to stroke himself through the overload. He lied there, thinking of a breathless Charlie saying his name whimpering as he did so. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that night Chase isn't shocking anyone anymore. He still hasn't returned to the practice track, choosing to self service as an outlet instead of racing aimlessly. He looked forward to his nights. Chase came clean about it. He was very blunt in confessing to Charlie about his overcharged frame and his solution.</p><p>Charlie was surprisingly the most flustered about his secret alien erotica material being discovered, apologizing to Chase because he'd been too embarrassed to ask the mech. After shyly dancing around the subject they did express interest in wanting to explore one another, but it'd just have to happen naturally. No pre-planning or heads up. Chase agreed. These things were better, and less awkward, if they were spontaneous.</p><p>Their first time was at a carwash of all places.</p><p>Chase had been feeling overcharged and insisted on going to a car wash. Chief Burns agreed, and after their shift they headed off to one a little out of the way. Chase had picked the opportunity to be on a cloudy day, where there would be rain and make any other people at the car wash absolutely zero.</p><p>The mech had only wanted a little tender love and care from his dear Charlie. The mech didn't have an ulterior motive. He couldn't have predicted how messy the evening was going to turn out.</p><p>They were in the farthest sectioned stall, a tired Chase in root mode and sitting against the brick wall as Charlie scrubbed soap foam over him with a large broom. Charlie had tied his jacket on his waist, water getting on him as the Chase watered himself. They were casually talking about some building material needed to fix a leak in the roof when Chase noticed the human had been growing his hair out a bit. He blurted out his observation, and the human shrugged his shoulders a bit flustered with the compliment. </p><p>Chase accidentally got some water on him, distracted with his staring. A bit got on the man's shirt. Chase did a double take, confused as to why he found the human's outlined muscles interesting through the wet shirt.</p><p>Distracted, he hadn't looked to see the sensitive area near his interface panel that Charlie swiped the soap wand over. Chase made a whimpering noise, covering his mouth quickly in utter shame. The mech stood up abruptly and startled the human as Chase let go of the hose by accident.</p><p>Charlie asked him what was wrong, grabbing the hose as it continued to spray water. Chase talked in a confusing mess as he apologized but it was too late, he’d gotten the human drenched. It only worsened the mech, feeling his interface protocols warming up and the thoughts plaguing the back of his procesor about Charlie spring up.</p><p>Thankfully, the human wasn’t awkward about it. He knew exactly why Chase was trying to hide his face behind his servo. There was also a little bit of steam that was created from the water on warm metal. </p><p>“I think I want to-” Chase’s whisper could barely be heard.</p><p>“Then let’s.” </p><p>Honestly, the blue mech had no idea who led who into the woods out in the back. One moment Chase was trying to hide his embarrassment and the next he was holding the human, having used his finger to pull up the wet shirt and undo that pesky belt.</p><p>Chase turned his back to the world as in his servos he held his human, dripping wet and looking so delectable. The mech’s fans were on, frame heaving in excitement as Charlie did the same, the warmth of Chase nice on his cold and wet body. His face practically squeezed the human in his hand, wanting his scent all over. He asked Charlie if it were okay to bite him. Lightly, of course.</p><p>Charlie was taken aback by the question; that’s when Chase could feel that something between the human's legs. With his thumb, the mech lightly squeezed there and hearing the most delicious noise his audials had ever heard. </p><p>Weakly the human nodded. Chase was afraid he'd seriously bite down on Charlie’s skin in the fun so instead of closing his mouth on the human’s arm or shoulder he left it a bit open, his warm ventilation air coming down on the wet human causing more stimulation to the man as Chase lightly scraped his tiny fangs on soft flesh. </p><p>The human delighted on the pressure, squirming at the sensation as he bucked into the mech’s face. Charlie began whispering his name, describing what he felt as Chase bit him lovingly. Chase had pictured their first intimate session in plenty of ways, but he was surprised that Charlie expressed his excitement by describing what he was feeling. The mech got on his knees and forearm, hearing the snap of a panel opening up. Charlie realized what was going on, and took the liberty to fully undo his belt and pants, cok nestled against his thigh.</p><p>After readjusting themselves a bit, the human fully on his back still in Chase’s servo, the mech went ahead and dug his swollen spike against Charlie's body. Chase trembled as he slowly rubbed himself on the human, feeling Charlie's legs squeeze around his wet spike so deliciously. It drove him mad, his free servo digging into the dirt as the man's arm lightly rested on his spike.</p><p>With all the new noises they were both hearing for the first time they were reduced to short gasps and muffled moans. His human body burned up as Chase paused to stimulate him with his tongue over his cock and stomach. When the human pushed a bit against the mech's face for stimulation Chase responded by lightly squeezing the small body in excitement. </p><p>Charlie had no idea Cybertronians could do that. The man threw his arms over his face as noises of pleasure left his mouth, muscles well built and plump with the rigorous exercise on the job. As the mech’s drool dripped over his exposed prick and lower body it felt more like a cool, clear gel than liquid. Charlie cried out in surprise as a cold thumb of Chase pushed his shirt and coat further out of the way, wanting to taste as much of the warm skin as possible.</p><p>When Charlie looked at Chase's face it was a deeper blue color, optics bright in its task with a foggy look, lost in the meal of his greatest desire.</p><p>He called Chase's name, the mech whining at hearing Charlie's voice. Possessive thoughts reclaimed Chase's spark and the mech set the human down, wanting to feel his warmth once again on his aching spike.</p><p>Chase answered the human back as he brushed the silver bangs sticking to Charlie's face, telling him he was so close. Charlie was half there, already having experienced release several times by now against the friction of the mech’s spike. He shakily moved his legs to make room for the spike that would be sat on him.</p><p>The spike throbbed against his legs as the tip rested on his stomach. Charlie could feel his own cock against the heat of Chase's spike. It weighed comfortably against him, the ribbed texture of the mech's equipment both interesting and stimulating. The mech was so close, spike prematurely leaking transfluid already. Charlie was actually surprised he could tell with how much the ribbed sides of it twitched, just waiting to finally let it all go.</p><p>After getting on all fours, Chase's face too far to have a proper view from his lightly resting his spike on top of the human, he let his servo be his sight. The mech stuck his aft out as he dipped two fingers into his swollen valve. He felt his spike bounce at the attention, and in return it stimulated itself against Charlie still comfortably pinned below it.</p><p>Charlie touched the spike, it being practically his own size, and Chase reacted with a growl of the human's name. That was new. It was exciting. It stirred something in the human, recalling those books he'd read to lead him to this point of his night. He could tell Chase struggled to hold his strength back.</p><p>The noise of something dripping caught the human's attention, looking to see Chase struggling to not overload as lubricant dripped down his trembling thighs. They shined in the dark with the biolights of his spike, and something about hearing the wet mess Chase's valve sounded like made the human come again, arching into the spike pinning down his legs and waist. </p><p>Chase cried feeling the movement on his spike, finally letting himself overload as he cried Charlie’s name. He removed his spike from atop the human as transfluid in a great amount left his weak frame. He held the heaving Charlie up just to hold tightly against his purring chassis, careful not to suffocate him in his protective grip. </p><p>Thankfully, they were at a car wash. After their bodies settled down, Chase went ahead and washed himself up, providing the human some wet towels to wipe himself down. To the blue mech’s relief, the human had enjoyed himself. They discussed the things that they had expected and what had surprised them.</p><p>Chase was very apologetic, hoping that Charlie didn’t get sick from being in wet clothes for so long. Before they drove back they sat in Chase’s vehicle mode, warming up the human with the heater just to be sure. </p><p>The drive back was filled with the radio and Chase glancing repeatedly at the human through the screen in his vehicle form. They shared a little smile. Reassured, the mech wondered when it would be an ideal time to bring up the highlighted notes of things he wants to try soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>